1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device for unifiably operating an audio and video apparatus and an air-conditioner, and also unifiably operating apparatus mounted on a vehicle such as a navigation device, automobile telephone, electronic mail apparatus and vehicle information apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle has been equipped with a car audio apparatus, air-conditioner and so forth. Further, image displaying apparatus such as a television set and car navigation apparatus have been recently mounted on a vehicle. Furthermore, when an automobile telephone and image displaying apparatus, which can be operated in a state of keeping a user""s hand free, are mounted on a vehicle, it has become possible to send and receive electronic mails by the user. Therefore, it has become possible for the user to drive an automobile while the user is communicating with the outside of the automobile. Further, various apparatus are mounted on the vehicle. As a result, operation of these various apparatus has become complicated, and these apparatus are not necessarily handy for the user. In order to solve the above problems, multi-functional switches have been developed in which the number of operation switches is reduced as small as possible so as to make the operating switches to be unified and make the design around a dashboard simple so that the appearance can be enhanced and the operating property can be improved.
For example, the following inventions have been proposed. As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.Hei.5-221272, a joy stick is arranged and further press button switches are arranged in the periphery of the jog stick, and the switches and the joy stick are operated according to a display screen. Further, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.Hei.7-114859, a multi-switch, which can be operated being rotated and pressed, is arranged close to a steering wheel, and operation is conducted according to a display screen.
FIG. 11 is a perspective view showing the periphery of a driver""s seat of a vehicle equipped with a conventional operating device for operating apparatus mounted on a vehicle which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-149721. In the drawing, reference numeral 100 is a dashboard, reference numeral 101 is a center console arranged at the center of the dashboard 100, reference numeral 102 is an operating device for operating apparatus mounted on a vehicle which is arranged on the center console 101, reference numeral 103 is a screen display device arranged on the center console 101 together with the operating device for operating apparatus mounted on a vehicle, reference numeral 104 is a meter display section for displaying a running speed and others, and reference numeral 105 represents a plurality of press button type switches for turning on and off respective devices such as an audio device of a radio set or CD player, air-conditioner, car navigation device and automobile telephone.
The operating device 102 for operating apparatus mounted on a vehicle shown in the drawing is hemispherical and attached in such a manner that the operating device 102 protrudes from a surface of the center console 101. This hemispherical portion of the operating device 102 can be freely rotated in all directions of before and behind and right and left. On the center console 101, the switches 105 arranged in an upper portion of the operating device 102 for operating apparatus mounted on a vehicle are arranged at positions so that the switches 105 can be operated by a user when the user stretches out his fingers while he is holding the operating device 102 with his hand.
Next, operation of the operating device 102 for operating apparatus mounted on a vehicle will be explained below. In the case where the driver wants to get some information or sets each device in detail, the driver operates the switch 105 with his fingers so as to select a device such an audio device or air-conditioner. Due to the above operation conducted by the driver, directions are displayed on a screen of the screen display device 103. According to the directions, the driver conducts operation. In order to select an item or set a numeral on the displayed screen, the driver holds and operates the operating device 102 for operating apparatus mounted on a vehicle in the same manner as that of holding and operating a mouse of a personal computer and moves a cursor displayed on the screen so that the driver can conduct setting and selecting operation.
In the operating device 102 for operating apparatus mounted on a vehicle, the operating portion of which can be freely rotated, it is possible to predict that the driver conducts operation on the display screen of the screen display device 103 which is different from his intention when the driver conducts operation with an unstable posture while he is driving a vehicle. In order to prevent the occurrence of the above problems, the operating device 102 for operating apparatus mounted on a vehicle is equipped with a device by which an operation force is adjusted so that a movable portion can not be easily moved. This device for adjusting the operation force suppresses a movement of the movable portion, for example, by using a solenoid. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a control unit for controlling the solenoid. Accordingly, this device for adjusting the operation force is disadvantageous in that the mechanism becomes complicated and further the manufacturing cost is increased.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide an operating device for operating apparatus mounted on a vehicle capable of being operated according to an intention of a driver without causing misoperation even if the driver is running the vehicle without providing a device of controlling an operation force of the switch mechanism.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided an operating device for operating apparatus mounted on a vehicle on a basis of a display on a screen display device, the operating device disposed close to a driver""s seat the operating device including a dial being rotatable, a hand support, and a plurality of switches arranged adjacent to the dial. The apparatus mounted on the vehicle are turned on and off by a user when the switches are operated by the user. A pair of the openings from which operating portions of the dial protrudes are defined on left and right side surfaces of the hand support, respectively.
According to a second aspect of the invention, the operating device according further includes a multidirectional switch protruding from an upper surface of the dial. The hand support covers the upper surface and a predetermined outer peripheral side surface of the dial. The hand support defines a through hole on an upper surface thereof, into which the multidirectional switch is inserted.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a push switch is built in the multidirectional switch.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, the dial cover covers the multidirectional switch so that the multidirectional switch does not protrude from an upper surface of the hand support.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, the switches are arranged so that a user can operate the switches while the user is putting his hand on the hand support.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, the switches are arranged symmetrically with respect to a direction in which the hand support extends.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, the operating device further includes an enter switch disposed at a peripheral portion of the dial.
According to an eighth aspect of the invention, the operation device further includes an enter switch disposed on a lower side of the dial.
According to a ninth aspect of the invention, items displayed on the display screen device are arranged on a circumference and rotation of the dial causes a selected item to rotate.